just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Wii U (Nintendo Switch)
Just Dance 4 is a video game that was released April 3, 2014. Platform(s): Wii U, Nintendo Switch the Switch **was annouced relased in 2017 Release Date: Wii U JP: April 3, 2014 Nintendo Switch JP: March 3, 2017 Songlist a (NS) means that it is a Nintendo Switch exclusive a (JD4) means that is from Just Dance 4 a (JD4D) means that is from Just Dance 4 DLC a (JD4NS) means that is from Just Dance 4 Nintendo Switch a (JD2014) means that is from Just Dance 2014 a (JD2014D) means that is from Just Dance 2014 DLC a (JD2017) means that is from Just Dance 2017 This menu is recycled from Just Dance 2014 Song | Artist | Year Follow Me | E-Girls | 2012 Koi Suru Fortune Cookie | AKB48 | 2013 Flying Get | AKB48 | 2010 I Wish For You | EXILE | 2010 Kiss Datte Hidarikiki | SKE48 | 2012 Sansei Kawaii! | SKE48 | 2012 Electric Boy (JD4NS) | KARA | 2012 Tsukematsukeru | Kyary Pamyu Pamyu | 2011 Ninja Re Bang Bang | Kyary Pamyu Pamyu | 2013 Dance de Bakōn! | °C-ute | 2010 Dance My Generation | Golden Bomber | 2013 Memeshikute | Golden Bomber | 2009 EZ DO DANCE | TRF | 1993 Gakuen Tengoku | Dream5 | 2011 Acerola Taiso no Uta | Humbert Humbert | 2010 Fantastic Baby | BigBang | 2013 Love Machine | Morning Musume. | 1999 Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo | Momoiro Clover Z | 2010 Mite Mite☆Kotchitchi | Momoiro Clover Z | 2012 Tell Your World | livetune ft. Hatsune Miku | 2012 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) | ABBA | 1979 Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) | Boys Town Gang | 1982 The Final Countdown (JD4) | Europe | 1986 Disturbia (JD4) (NS) | Rihanna | 2008 Fine China (JD2014) (NS) | Chris Brown | 2013 Beauty and a Beat (JD4) (NS) | Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj | 2012 Careless Whisper | George Michael | 1985 I Will Survive | Gloria Gaynor | 1978 Run the Show (JD4) (NS) | Kat DeLuna ft. Busta Rhymes | 2007 On the Floor (JD4) (NS) | Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull | 2011 Part Of Me (JD4D) | Katy Perry | 2012 Applause | Lady Gaga | 2013 Just Dance | Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis | 2008 Last Christmas (JD2017) (NS) | Santa Clones | 1986 Sexy And I Know It | LMFAO | 2011 Moves Like Jagger (JD4) | Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera | 2011 What Makes You Beautiful (JD4) | One Direction | 2011 Like I Would (JD2017) (NS) | Zayn | 2016 Gangnam Style (JD4D) | PSY | 2012 Gentleman | PSY | 2012 Livin’ la Vida Loca (JD4) | Ricky Martin | 1999 Superstition (JD4) | Stevie Wonder | 1972 Mashups Nintendo Switch exclusive: Song | Artist | Year Follow Me | E-Girls | 2012 Koi Suru Fortune Cookie | AKB48 | 2013 Electric Boy (JD4NS) | KARA | 2012 Tsukematsukeru | Kyary Pamyu Pamyu | 2011 Dance My Generation | Golden Bomber | 2013 Memeshikute | Golden Bomber | 2009 EZ DO DANCE | TRF | 1993 Fantastic Baby | BigBang | 2013 Mite Mite☆Kotchitchi | Momoiro Clover Z | 2012 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) | ABBA | 1979 Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) | Boys Town Gang | 1982 The Final Countdown (JD4) | Europe | 1986 Disturbia (JD4) (NS) | Rihanna | 2008 Fine China (JD2014) (NS) | Chris Brown | 2013 Beauty and a Beat (JD4) (NS) | Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj | 2012 I Will Survive | Gloria Gaynor | 1978 Run the Show (JD4) (NS) | Kat DeLuna ft. Busta Rhymes | 2007 Just Dance | Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis | 2008 Moves Like Jagger (JD4) | Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera | 2011 What Makes You Beautiful (JD4) | One Direction | 2011 Gentleman | PSY | 2012 Livin’ la Vida Loca (JD4) | Ricky Martin | 1999